


Problem Solver

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Janto Yum Yums, M/M, Office Sex, Oppressive Bosses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Jack has a problem he wants Ianto to fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> Not sure why this never got posted here... (if it already is, and I've just missed it. Plz let me know ;0 ) If not here it is, hope you enjoy!!

Ianto gulped as he headed for Jack's office. The older man had been riding them all pretty hard today, he wondered what he'd done wrong this time. He straightened his tie as he reached the door and prepared for the worst.

Harkness looked up, calling for Ianto to enter and lock the door behind him. He was debating how to proceed. How far till Jones snapped? "Jones Ianto Jones, would you say it's your job to fix problems?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good." Jack's smile turned into a shark like grin as he stood. "I seem to have developed a little problem, I'd like you to fix" One hand still on the desk, the other vaguely gestured towards the obvious tent in his trousers.

"Sir?"

"Don't act stupid Ianto, I hired you to fix my problems. So… Fix it!" Harkness growled.

Jones squeaked and scrambled. Reaching his boss; he sank to his knees. The bulge in Jack's crotch was intimidating and he gulped as he looked up.

"Oh for Goddess sake! Do you need written instructions!? Take it out." Harkness yelled; exasperated. Luckily everyone else had left. There was no one around to hear the outburst. He waited while the young man complied.

He fumbled a little with the belt and zip. Both of them knowing exactly how to play their part. Neither, willing to give up the game; for what it was. Jack's engorged dick sprang free. Ianto couldn't help the appreciation that glowed in his eyes.

"Stop ogling, let's see if that mouth is good for more than ordering take away." Harkness huffed. "Go on, suck my cock!" He demanded.

Jones tried to be sloppy and eager, rather than employ his usual skill. His lover held him by his hair; starting to fuck his mouth. Ianto did his best to keep up, but soon enough the older man ended it and pushed him away.

"We'll have to work on that." Jack chuckled and added. "I have a better idea for right now though."

Ianto gulped again as Jack was patting his desk. He told Jones to remove everything, but his tie. "Sir, do you think…maybe…" The young man stuttered and Harkness glared.

"There a problem Jones!?"

"N-no, sir…" The young man squeaked out; as he began to undress as fast as he could. Harkness made no effort, to hide his leer; as Ianto's trousers and pants dropped to the floor.

With no more protests Jack easily manipulated Jones as he wanted. Pale legs over his shoulders, tie wound in hand, pulled the right amount of tight, and quivering hole, just begging to be breached. "Mine!" Harkness hissed and slammed home.

"Oh Gods, Cariad!" Ianto shrieked as he arched and the move was repeated.

"Does that mean the scene is done Yan?"

"Yes, sure, just please fuckin faster." Ianto cried and Harkness smirked as he increased his pace. Both of them panting as he snapped his hips. Over, over, over, and over again.

"Oh Goddess, you're so good Tiger."

"Fuck! Jack I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, cum now Yan."

.

.

.

"I'll never tire of seeing you like this." Jack gasped as he watched his lover climax a second time. They lay side by side in 'their' bed. In 'their' apartment. He was still getting used to those statements. But seeing Ianto like this, lost in pleasure, crying his name.

Worth it.


End file.
